Decent into Madness
by WaterWitch666
Summary: As Elena awaits her burning for being accused as a witch, she gets a really unexpected as well as unwelcomed visitor, especially when so called "Madness" is on the prowl. Warning for blood and suggested rape. Alec/OC AlecXoc AlecXElena Alena
1. Chapter 1

AN: I created this story out of two inspirations. 1) To prove just how much of an asshole Azrael really is and 2) from hearing the song Girls!Girls! Girls! by Emilie Autumn. One problem with this story is you will learn about a certain character not yet told about in my other story In Love With My Demise. Sadly he won't be introduced for a while, I will make sure to give you guys a little profile on him so you understand him a bit, but please do not let this stop you from enjoying this one.

PLEASE NOTE THIS: This takes place before Elena's burning (if you don't recall please refer to In Love With My Demise) and also in this little story, the disease of so called "Madness" is on the rise. So please keep this little facts in mind while you read. And please enjoy.

* * *

Elena's head hang low with her arms bound over her head. Her head didn't even flinch when she heard her cage door creak shut ahead of her, making her aware of another entering her prison.

"Look at what this world has done to you." Elena glared throwing her head up trying to push the being away from her, only to see black smoke where he once was.

"Oh come now Elena, I know you're holding back. You would have used you're strength to break out of here, however see as I don't want such a thing till I'm finished with you..." Elena raised her head to question him but in an instant she felt something very wrong. She started tugging and pulling at her chains hoping to break them in an instant however they barely budged. Panicking she tried using her powers but found no trace of it within her, as her fear began to raise she heard him laughing at her.

"Can you feel that Elena? All of your powers, all of them, gone. And now..." Elena looked up, terror filling her eyes as black smoke appeared before her and Azrael along with it, "...I have you all to myself. And this time you're little guard will not save you." As he approached her Elena tried getting out of her restraints, "Help! Help! Let me out please!" Azrael only laughed at her sad attempts, "Alec!" That however pissed him off; he let out a low growl and slapped her causing her to be slightly dazed, "Do not call for him again, after tonight though you'll not want him to look at you anymore." Elena raised a brow and looked at him, "Wha-?" She was cut short when she saw Azrael pull his shirt off and walk towards her, "No, no, no, no, no, Azrael stay away from me." Elena pulled herself as far away from him as her chains would let her. Azrael laughed at her, "Or you'll do what Elena? You're practically human now with your powers gone. Your telekineisis, your strength, your speed..." Before Elena could blink she felt her corset fall from her and a deep scratch across her chest, "...your regeneration." Elena found herself unable to scream, either from the intense pain from the scratch, or that her bare chest was now uncovered, or that the wound showed no signs of healing. Azrael was rather pleased, her body was rather impressive now without her clothes covering her and she wasn't screaming. Only when he cupped her left breast did she even move, "Alec is a fool." Elena squirmed underneath his touch, "Not taking this gorgeous being for himself." Elena couldn't believe what was happening, she did not want this at all but knew anything she did was useless. Without her powers she was just a normal human fighting off a vampire, knowing she wouldn't win she threw her head back not wanting to see what he was doing to her. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she felt helpless, useless, and violated, trying to hang on to her last bit of hope she called out to him once again in her mind, 'Alec...please...save me.'

* * *

Meanwhile a few thousand miles away the Volturi guard was having a usual meeting. Alec however seemed very distracted, only when Aro spoke up did he even look up, "Alec you seem to be very troubled my boy." Alec shook his head slightly, "Forgive me Aro, I just-" Alec seemed to be dazed once more, "I see, why don't you take some time to clear your thoughts? It seems to be something you need at this moment." Alec nodded politely and headed for the door only to be stopped slightly as Jane whispered to him, "What troubles you brother?" Alec looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright Jane just need some time to clear my head." And with that he left.

Despite all of his thoughts he couldn't seem to focus on what has him so distracted, he started to get angry but did well enough to keep himself calm. Looking out he decided fresh air might do him some good; luckily it was a rather dreary day. The walk did help out a little but he still couldn't figure out what took over his mind, he could faintly hear cries and whimpering but couldn't understand where it was coming from and who was making it. Growling at this frustration he continued on his walk.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it, again if really confused please scroll up until you see "PLEASE NOTE THIS" I do not own Twilight, only Elena and Azrael as well as his coven.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OKay so the character I mentioned in the first AN of chapter 1 will be introduced here. So before we get started here's a little insight on him.

His name is Micah, he will be just a little younger than Elena. Once firstly turned had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Elena finds him and takes him in, he falls for Elena, Elena in which case has complications with Alec. Got separated from Elena after Volturi's first successful capture of her. On his own he runs into Azrael and Azrael takes him in. As for his powers, he's "give-and-take". He can steal abilities, not only the "gifts" but all of the vampiric abilities, super strength, speed and regeneration. Consider turning then into humans but keep the thirst, the red eyes and the pale/cold skin. He is about a half inch shorter than Elena, very slightly messy black hair, and the basic red eyes and pale skin.

So now that you know a bit more about Elena's old friend let's get a move on shall we?

* * *

Elena hung limply from her chains too shocked and ashamed to even move, Azrael smirked at her knowing he had broken her. Getting dressed he looked outside of the cage, Throne stood there with a smirk almost as devious as his, "You know where to find him, oh and be sure to tell him she's mine." Throne nodded and ran off as fast as she could. He looked back down at Elena, "See now, I told you." Elena didn't move, "He didn't come for you, he didn't save you, he did nothing. He left you here at the mercy of the humans, the village, and me." Elena could feel rage building up inside but held it back not wanting Azrael's satisfaction, "Soon you'll be in a place where he won't ever find you and you'll be all ours, right guys?" Azrael looked over at the rest of his coven, the girls smiling at her misfortune and the guys with violent lust in their eyes. All except one, Micah looked away from his former friend, too ashamed at himself for doing this to her.

"Hey can one of us get a chance with her?" Max asked, licking his lips at the sickening sight in front of him. Azrael smirked at him, "You all will in good time don't you worry about that, however, due to his much helpful skills…Micah, you're free to have her first." Micah looked up at him wide eyed, "No Azrael, I don't want her…at all." Azrael laughed as he left the cage and walked over to him, "Don't be ridiculous, surely you want her more than any of us. Especially if it causes suffering to the one who stole her from you in the first place." Azrael leaned against the cage looking at his masterpiece, "Micah give her back her powers. Won't be able to get her out of here if she doesn't have them, and be sure to lock the door on your way out." Azrael disappeared along with the rest of his group leaving Micah and Elena alone.

Micah looked at Elena sorrowfully; he quickly ran off and came back with a thick blanket. Entering the cage cautiously he draped the blanket around her, keeping her warm and consuming her modesty. Standing over her he gently touched a small part of her back, too sick with himself to even speak. Once he was finished he quietly shut and locked the door then vanished without saying one word to her.

Elena sat there with so many thoughts running through her head, what the village has done to her, what Azrael has done to her, and worst off what Azrael said to her. His words about Alec repeated over and over again, taunting her. Knowing all too well that what he said was true, Alec didn't come and save her, he did nothing for her. He has abandoned her and left her with no one to help her. And what made her get pushed off the edge was that Micah was the one who rendered her helpless, even he did nothing for her. He just stood there and watched as she was violated more than once. Understanding what they have done to her caused her rage to fully take over. Screaming at the top of her lungs she unleashed her power at its full potential, her chains disintegrated as well as the cage that held her captive. She watched as they turned to dust and faded into nothing, forcing her powers out more, everything around her was reduced to nothing, a few houses, the trees, everything. A few of the villagers came out after hearing her bloodcurdling scream, she looked at them with pure rage in her eyes and watched as they as well crumpled to bits and left nothing behind. Before her massacre could continue she felt a slight brush on her arm and just as she felt it she fell to her knees. She knew Micah had stolen her powers again, she kept screaming and eventually thrashed at anything around her. The village men quickly bound her and made sure she couldn't move but her screams continued, not knowing what to do they bounded and gagged her in anything they could find and threw her into another cage, ignoring all the noise she made by throwing herself into the walls or kicking the door. With the small amount of strength she possessed, Elena tired out. She sat in the middle of the cage crying her eyes out as one loan word screamed in her head, 'WHY?!'

* * *

Alec was becoming more aggravated by the second, the cries and whimpers where getting louder but now he was hearing a faint scream behind it. He was becoming so out of it he wanted to put someone through a wall in order to settle down his frustration.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A pretty young woman walked over to him, he didn't want to deal with her right now and tried to shoo her away, "I'm fine, please leave me be." Alec tried to walk away but felt her hand on his shoulder, "You don't seem to be but if you insist." The girl walked ahead of him before stopping, "My name's Thorne by the way, just something I think you should remember me by." She quickly stalked off without drawing attention to herself. Alec was curious about her but brushed it off and quickly headed back to the castle.

When he arrived he didn't want to deal with anyone and locked himself up in his room, he noticed something strange was happening with him ever since he came back. He kept seeing really sickening images of chains, a cage, bruised pale skin, and a devious smirk. They seemed to be flashing one by one, not really identifying what they really are, trying to drown them out he splashed his face with water in the bathroom however the second he looked into the mirror he saw a girl's face screaming in agony. He jumped back hitting the wall, causing it to crack behind him; he grabbed his head as more images entered his mind. He saw a young woman being brutally raped and tortured; he grunted almost tearing his hair out as he thrashed about destroying things desperately trying to get the images to stop. The man causing her the pain laughed, "He's a fool, not taking you for himself. Now you are all mine, and he'll never help you." Alec's eyes widened as he heard the woman scream out his name, begging him to come and save her. The man laughed once more, Alec noticed that it was sound familiar the more he heard it, "Yes do please beg and scream for him all you want Elena." Alec froze the second he heard her name, "He's not coming. He left you here all for me. Isn't that right Alec?" The man now faced him and Alec wanted to scream as soon as he saw Azrael. He picked up Elena's body, her eyes holding no life, "Look at what you've given me, broken by my hand, and very soon to be put into my care where she will endure so much more than that." Azrael smirked; Alec tried to rush at him what was frozen in place. "She cried so desperately for you though, it made me sick, but soon she won't want you anywhere near her." Azrael vanished into his black smoke, Elena laid there beaten and broken, Alec could only watch as the spirit drained from her eyes as she gently whispered his name. He looked away from her ashamed but noticed her voice got louder and louder eventually screaming for him.

"Alec!" Alec's eyes snapped open as he saw Jane in front of him, with fear in her eyes. He noticed Demetri and Felix restraining him as Aro, Marcus and Caius were in the doorway with utter horror in their eyes.

"Have you gone mad?" Jane questioned him, he looked around and noticed his room was completely destroyed, "Alec, what has gotten into you my boy?" Aro questioned. Alec lashed out of Felix and Demetri's grasp and rushed over to Aro, "Aro, please I have to go. There's someone I need to see and I have to make sure she's alright." Aro became very confused, "She?" Caius became irritated, "What's this about Alec?"

"Please let me go find her, I promise I'll come back and explain everything." Alec spoke hastily desperately wanting to leave. Aro was contemplating, he has never seen Alec this shaken up before, "Aro, you're not seriously considering this are you? Make him explain himself; we can't possibly let him go with something as vague as that!" Caius was getting aggravated wanting more of an explanation behind Alec's odd behavior. Aro noticed the sudden worry that passed Alec's eyes, whatever it was Alec was after, it couldn't wait, "Very well Alec, but you must fully explain yourself the moment you return." Alec nodded, "Thank you so much Aro." And left as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Don't suppose you have any ideas, do you Marcus?" Aro turned to him, "It's difficult to say, although his bond does seem strong for some girl but I'm afraid I don't know her name." Jane was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe her brother would risk everything for some girl. She was certainly going to look further into this the best she could.

* * *

AN: Okay so again once more, if you are very confused please refer to AN at the top, if you would like to see my reference picture for Micah please feel free to let me know. And if you guys are curious about Throne's power, it's basically illusion revolving around your greatest fear but she has to look into a persons eyes for a few moments. Thing is she can only use it on one person at a time, like Jane's. Hope you liked, do not own Twilight, yada...yada...


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked around, just now noticing being in a situation very similar to the one she started in only instead of a cage she was in a very dark room. Her arms still bound over her head by chains, she didn't bother trying to break out knowing her powers were gone. She flinched slightly as she heard a metal door open and close nearby, "My, aren't you a pretty dame." A handsome young man wearing a lab coat approached her, she wasn't sure why but his comment seemed to have made her angry and she tried to kick him, "Whoa easy there beautiful don't wanna have to sedate you, we'd rather our girls conscious when we check in on them." Elena couldn't help but growl when he emphasized conscious, he circled around her like a hawk and she noticed he seemed to be well inspecting her body, "Yes you should do quite nicely. Now stay here little robin and I'll see to you myself very shortly." Elena spit at him but missed as he left. She understood exactly what he meant and she wasn't inclined to wait for him either, pulling as hard as she could on her chains they refused to move. When she heard footsteps approaching she began to panic and pull harder causing the shackles to cut into her wrists, as she heard the door open she prepared herself for a fight if he tried anything with her but when she saw who it was she relaxed slightly.

* * *

When Alec arrived in Denmark he sought out the village he had last known Elena to be in, he noticed a few of the trees were gone as well as a few houses. He saw a young woman walking around and approached her, "What happened here?" The girl looked at him, very swoon by his looks, "I'm not sure, the elder say a witch arrived and destroyed part of the village even taking a few villagers as well. Once the witch was finished they broke out a condemned witch and then vanished into thin air." Alec narrowed his eyes, "Where were they keeping the condemned?" The girl led Alec to where Elena's cage used to be, "That's odd this is where we always keep the condemned, suppose it was destroyed when the witch arrived." Alec picked up Elena's scent right away but it was mixed with something that made him growl in disgust, he was just about to leave when he heard a few horses along with a cage rolled into the village. A man on a black horse called out to the villagers, "Good people, we would like to inform you that the suspected is well within our care." Alec saw a group of villagers groan and grunt in disgust, "She was not a suspected, she was a witch! She must be burned!"

"Our studies show she was a victim of massive depression and aggression she destroyed anything she came into contact with. Along with more studies she will be under our care for a very long time. She shows no sign of recovery so you mustn't worry of the inma- I mean patient; we'll take very good care of her." Alec became furious when he saw the smirk on his face without a thought he stepped forward, "What is it you want boy?"

"I want to see the suspected." Everyone gasped around him, "Why do you want to see the witch? She is evil; she killed six men, a family of four, and destroyed a part of our village." An old woman spoke out. "Now, now, good people let the boy speak. Why do you want to see the patient?" The man eyed him carefully, "I wish to see what makes them suspected, I come from a village far beyond this one and we do not know of such worry." Alec played it out perfectly. The man thought for a moment, "Well perhaps, you seem to be a strong enough boy to handle a few wayward girls." Before Alec could say a word someone spoke out, "No!" Alec turned and his fury instantly raised seeing Azrael approaching, "What are you doing here?" Alec said, venom practically gushing from his lips.

Azrael smirked, "I came here to play with my little toy, and seeing is she is no longer here I intend to go get her myself." Alec glared releasing his power so none of the villagers could hear them, "You will stay away from her Azrael." Alec threatened, Azrael laughed, "Or you'll do what exactly Alec? If you don't remember, I took her for myself and you did nothing about it. If you truly wanted me to keep from her you should have gotten to her first." Azrael smirked.

"What you've done to her was monstrous!" Azrael couldn't stop laughing, "Then there's nothing wrong with what I've done is there? As you and I both know Alec we are monsters. Besides, I've decided to share my toy with my friends, I know Max and Axel would like to play with her and I'm even going to give Micah a chance to as well. After all she was his first love before a certain someone stole her from him." Alec glared, "If any of you touch her you will not-"

"Oh I think it's too late for threats now Alec, I'm sure they're with her as we speak. Giving her something you never could." Alec charged at him and pinned him against a house, "Where is she?!" Azrael smirked.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked, and also once again proving how much of an asshole Azrael really is. I do not own Twilight


	4. Chapter 4

Micah held the body of a nurse to Elena but she just turned away from him, "Get away from me Micah." He felt slightly hurt but he understood why, "Elena please who knows when the last time you had any blood." Elena turned to him and tried to kick him knowing it was useless, "Elena please, I just want to help." Elena glared at him, "Go away Micah."

"Elena-"

"I said go!"

"Whoa, whoa really feisty aren't you Elena." Max said as he walked in with Axel, "Micah what are you doing here? Want to play with her early? Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Max said looking Elena up and down. Micah stood in front of her, "No I'm not I'm just trying to get her to eat." Elena glared at all of them. Max smirked and looked at the body then at Elena, "Well I know a way to get her to, and the good news is I can have a little fun too." As he approached her Micah tried to stop him only to be thrown and locked out of the room by Axel. Elena stood as best she could as the two approached her; Max picked up the body and bit into it, then handed it to Axel who also took a bite. Max eventually got close enough and quickly grabbed her pinning her to him as he forced his lips to hers opening his mouth slightly releasing the blood he kept in his mouth. Elena tried to push him off but with her strength and powers gone, she stood no chance. She felt Axel come behind her and did the same as Max, Elena felt the blood go down her throat and she had no choice but to drink it from them. She felt both of them feel her up as she squirmed under them, she didn't want this at all but knew there was nothing she could do and knew that no one was going to help her. She felt herself beginning to slip into hopelessness, she was beginning to give up and saw no way out of this nightmare.

* * *

Alec and Azrael pushed deep into the forest, their little brawl eventually turned into a game of cat and mouse. Azrael was toying with Alec leading him further and further from his intended mission. Alec froze when an image of Elena being felt up by two vampires flashed in his mind; he grabbed his head, hoping it was just an image and nothing more. Azrael laughed, "It seems Thorne is doing her job well but I did tell those two to wait." Alec glared at him, "You're lying those were just visions nothing more." Azrael smirked, "Oh please Alec why would I make something like that up. Would you like me to explain how good it was? Or perhaps this would make things more real." Azrael threw something at him and Alec easily caught it. He opened his hand and found the cross choker he had given Elena a long time ago, his eyes widened in realization, "Azrael you-" However when Alec looked up Azrael was gone. He became blinded by rage he fell to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground creating a slight tremor and a crater five feet in diameter around him, he was about to charge into the nearest village and destroy it from the inside out when a puff of black smoke appeared not too far ahead of him. As he took off after it, he silently made a vow, 'Elena I promise I will save you from them. And when all of its over I will see to it that no soul ever harm you again.'

Azrael did enjoy watching Alec break down and then leading him blindly through the forest but soon returned to Elena's cell waiting outside as Axel and Max came out, "I thought I told you to wait." Azrael said slightly pissed. Max laughed slightly and put his arm around his shoulders, "Relax bro, he didn't go far with her. We only had a little fun, and besides we do have some good news." Azrael raised a brow, "Oh?" Axel smirked, "She's all but there, she does have a little light in her eyes. I can't believe how much of was gone once we removed Alec from the picture." Azrael smirked, "Yes I knew for a fact he'd be her true beacon but I can't understand what's keeping her in the light." Axel thought a bit, "It might be Micah. He was in there earlier trying to get her to feed. She might think there's still a chance he would help her." Azrael walked over to the door and looked inside, he saw Elena curled into a ball on the floor almost trying to fold herself into nothing.

"Well we could always let him go first, but I doubt he would do it willingly." Azrael crossed his arms leaning against the wall, "Perhaps we don't need his will man, I mean in the state Elena's in, just him doing it would be enough. He could be apologizing the entire time but she'd be in way too much shock for her to even register it. She'll be under before we knew it." Max explained, Axel looked at him confused, "How are you so sure that would work. If he told her it's not him she could snap out of it and instantly try to escape from him." Max walked over to him, "No, think about not even half way with our fun did she stop struggling, and seeing the state she's in now." Axel's and Azrael's eyes widened at the thought, "All we need is his body. Fetch Raven for me will you? I'm sure he'd be more inclined to do us a little favor."

* * *

AN: Poor Micah :(

Unfortunately I'm a little stuck here at the moment so it might be a while before another update. I know how I want it in my head but I just can't seem to type it in, but if anyone has any suggestions or feedback I'd be very much appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed. Not only now is Azrael an asshole but Axel and Max are. A little more in depth with Axel and Max, their more considered brothers cause they're always together, both are the trackers and punks of the coven. Axel can go invisible and Max can duplicate himself as much as he wants with no draw backs. DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT


	5. Chapter 5

Micah was pacing quickly down a hallway, trying to think of something, anything to get Elena out of here. He couldn't let them keep doing this to her, despite his concern he was also very angry, not only about Azrael and the others but also at himself. Deciding to let his rage out he punched the wall leaving a nice gaping hole it, as he pulled his fist out he noticed Raven approaching him, "Micah, Azrael needs to see you right away." Micah raised a brow, "Any idea what for?" Raven shook his head, "I'm afraid I am unable to tell you." Raven walked away, Micah not feeling well up for this went after him.

Micah followed Raven into a room, he noticed Sophie was standing beside Azrael, "Sophie what are you doing here?" He could feel his power abandoning him, "Oh don't mind her Micah, she's just helping me out with a little something. Besides you should be really excited, I know I would be." Micah raised a brow, "What are you talking about?" Azrael looked over at Raven and nodded, Raven looked at Micah making sure to get his eyes. Micah panicked slightly, feeling himself rooted to his spot. "Raven what are you doing?" Raven remained quiet as Azrael walked over to him and whispered in his ear, too quiet for Micah to hear. Raven nodded and Azrael as well as Sophie left the room.

Micah could tell Sophie was still nearby as his powers never returned to him, "What did he tell you Raven?" Micah asked with slight anger in his voice. Raven made sure to look Micah dead in the eye, "Micah, you are going to go to Elena and you will force yourself on her again and again until you no longer see the light in her eyes." Micah's eyes widened, "Raven no please." Raven said nothing, feeling no remorse for the boy before him. He only took a few steps towards him before placing his hand on his shoulder. Micah was helpless as his body unwillingly left the room and headed to the one place he wished to be as far away from.

* * *

Alec felt as though he's been running in circles, getting more agitated by the second. After following the black smoke he found himself going nowhere. He started to get even more pissed knowing he let Azrael get to him to lose his focus. Trying to lose all this anger and frustration he punches through a tree and throws a giant log across the clearing. Channeling his anger he almost didn't hear soft giggling throughout the forest, "Awe is little Alec upset? I wonder what could be troubling you dear boy." Alec scanned the forest till he came across a face he wished he could rip apart.

"Thorne." He said through bared teeth, Thorne giggled walking across a tree branch, "So happy you remember me dearest Alec." Alec clenched his fists, not wanting to deal with her. Thorne jumped from the branch and landed a few yards from Alec, "So tell me, what has you so angered?"

"Stop playing Thorne, you know why I'm here." Thorne started walking around, "Oh that's right, little Elena. Poor thing, she must be in so much pain right now." A flash of Elena's pained face crossed his mind. Alec squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep them out, "Stop it." He warned Thorne. "She cried for you once you know, before this whole mess started. She hasn't screamed for you since." Another flash of Elena's cold eyes went before him. He gripped his head, "Enough." He said a bit more stern. Thorne approached him, "It's Micah's turn now and I'm sure he'll enjoy it more than Azrael. After all, he loved her first." Another sickening image flashed before him, "Thorne!" Thorne came so close to him she started whispering in his ear, "You cannot save her. May you burn inside the fires of the one soul you love most, and the one you failed." Alec swiped at her only to find that she vanished. More and more images poured into his mind, tormenting him, blinding him. He fell to his knees as the torture grew in agony. Soon he was in so much pain the world became black to him.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone, sorry for being gone so long. I decided to make it up to you, since my internet is out in my room I felt some inspiration to write, or you can go ahead and blame Angievampress since she really wanted me to keep going with this one or In Love with My Demise, I promise I will try to keep up on In Love...but I'm not really sure where to go with it. So hope you guys like :)


	6. Chapter 6

When the door opened Micah wanted nothing more than to run as far away from there as he could, "Elena! Elena please, listen to me! You have to-" Before he could finish he saw Elena chained back up with Max standing over her, "She's all yours little bro." Max patted him on the shoulder and left, shutting the door behind him. Micah approached Elena, standing in front of her he kneeled down to her level, "Elena, please you have to listen to me. Raven has taken control of me, he wants me to…." He couldn't finish, he was so angry at himself. "Listen this right now isn't me. Please hang onto my voice through this; I swear on my life this isn't what I want." Elena never responded to him, she kept her head hung. Micah squeezed his eyes shut when his hands started roaming over her, he couldn't stand the fact that he let Raven take control of him. "Elena, please, please tell me you can hear me." Elena didn't respond, she didn't even flinch when Micah started to position himself on her. "Elena please say something! Don't let them do this to you!" Elena still gave no response; she just let him do whatever he wanted with her. "Elena please you can't-" Elena's head jumped up from the thrusting, Micah's eyes went wide. Her eyes held nothing, they were cold, lifeless. Micah couldn't take it, he knew she was gone. And once the deed was done, Micah left the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

As soon as he got to his room, Micah tore everything apart. Elena was gone, and it was all his fault. He knew there was nothing he could do to save her, he wasn't sure if anyone could save her now. "Elena I'm so sorry. I never should have let them do this to you. I should have left you alone, then none of this-" His self-loathing was silenced momentarily as his door opened.

"Micah, I'm so proud of you." Azrael let himself in. Micah didn't respond, he merely looked away in disgust. "She is in the perfect state now. She's all ours, she's all yours." Micah glared at him, "I don't want her, I want you to let her go. She's of no use to you anymore Azrael, she's gone." Micah clenched his fists.

"She's our little group toy now. We can have all the fun we want with her and there's nothing anyone can do about it. And even Alec will suffer so much torture he will cease to be a problem." Micah's eyes widened. "In the meantime Micah I think you've had enough fun for one night. Go get yourself some food; she'll be waiting for you when you get back." Micah glared at him, "Go to hell Azrael." Azrael merely smirked and left. Micah hurried out of the compound as fast as he could; searching for the one person who might be able to save the girl he loves.

* * *

Darkness still captured him, suffocating him, torturing him. He was drowning in Thorne's words and they repeated over and over again in his head, _'she's in so much pain right now.'_

'_She cried for you.'_

'_It's Micah's turn now.'_

'_He loved her first.'_

'_You cannot save her.'_

'_The soul you love most and the one you failed.'_

He wasn't sure how much longer his sanity would be able to hold out. As he was beginning to question whether or not he'd ever come out of this little web of insanity he is in, he heard faint footsteps coming towards him. He tried to stand up readying himself for whatever was coming for him but the darkness still kept him steady. He could feel someone shaking him gently but roughly as the moments past. And after a very light but firm slap to the face, he was free from the blackness. He saw a boy in front of him, a little younger than himself, "Alec? Are you alright?" Alec glared at him; he's never seen this boy so how did he know him, "Who are you?"

"My name's Micah and-" Alec shoved Micah as far from him as he could, "What have you done to her?!" Micah began to panic, "Alec please there's no time for this. We have to help her; I came here to bring you to her." Alec glared at him, "And why should I trust you, you're in Azrael's coven. He might've sent you here to keep me away from her." Micah clenched his fists and looked down ashamed, "I'm not with Azrael anymore. Not after what he made me do."

"And what did he make you do?" Alec already knew the answer but he was praying he was wrong. Micah squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to relive it, "He-he made me…" Micah felt himself pushed against a tree as Alec held him firmly by the throat, "What did he make you do?!" Micah dropped his head, "He made me rape her." Micah could feel Alec's grip getting tighter and tighter, he didn't struggle. He knew he deserved it, "Alec please, you can kill me if you want to but we have to save her first. Please, I just want to free her." Alec stopped tightening his grip but he didn't loosen it, "You'll take me to her?" Micah nodded, "I swear if you're lying to me-"

"I wouldn't lie about this! Elena's my oldest friend; I put her through too much to be lying to you right now. Please Alec…" Alec couldn't detect a lie, but he could hear all the pain and remorse behind his words. He let Micah go, "Don't think you've gotten out of this, once I find her you're finished." Micah looked down, "If Elena was out of harm way I'd let you do it now." Alec held no sympathy for him, he merely glared, "Let's go." Micah nodded and they both took off.

* * *

AN: Okay here's where it gets really tricky, I'm not really sure what will happen when Micah and Alec arrive at the asylum. I know I want a fight to go down, but I don't want anyone killed yet. Hopefully something good will pop out of this little noggin of mine. Hope you guys like it and hopefully no one is really mad at Micah now. :)


End file.
